


Fresh Breath of Innocence

by Quackyeon



Series: The Kpop 100 [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Parents AU, Slice of Life, best friends raising a kid, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik wonders what his relationship will do to his role in his daughter's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Breath of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for [The Kpop 100](http://thekpop100.livejournal.com/) for prompt #5 - Children

"Daddy!" A little girl came running down the hallway and into Wonshik's arms, he carried the child into the kitchen. He smiled at Hongbin - his best friend. "Dad! Daddy is home!" 

Hongbin looked over at Wonshik and smiled. "I thought you were going out to eat with Hakyeon tonight." 

"I was - but his son is sick and his ex is being a b-" He smiled at his daughter, "A bit mean, so he's staying home to look after Jimin, and also I missed Linah." He kissed the little girl. He put her down so she could go play with her toys. He remembered when Linah was only a few months old. Hongbin had asked Wonshik to move in and to help him raise the girl. Linah's mom had died and Hongbin needed help. 

Wonshik didn't mind that he technically had a daughter with his best friend - and that they weren't together, it made working her schedule out a lot better. Wonshik lived with Hongbin and had since the death of his wife, but because they weren't together Wonshik had to fit his dates around when Hongbin was able to look after the child. Linah really had changed Wonshik's life and he was beyond thankful that Hongbin had asked him to be her other dad. 

Before Linah Wonshik had been a bit all over the place. He'd had no real direction in his life, and he was just going from one man to another. He wasn't able to have a boyfriend because he was too busy sleeping his way through the nightclubs in Seoul. But Linah had put a stop to all that, Wonshik had found himself not wanting to go out - he didn't want to hook up with random men when he could sit at home with Linah. He never really called her his daughter, because he knew she wasn't and he wasn't even sure that was much he could do to claim anything over her. Hongbin could probably take her away from him if he wanted. 

But Hongbin wanted both of them to raise Linah - they were both her parents in his eyes. Wonshik wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen when they both got long term partners. Wonshik had always wondered what would happen if he moved out - would he lose Linah? 

Hongbin looked at Wonshik and gave him a little smile. "You and Hakyeon are getting pretty serious, aren't you?"

Wonshik shrugged a little, sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar. "We are, I guess. I met Jimin - and not just as Linah's daddy." Wonshik had met Hakyeon at Linah's school and they'd ended up getting together. Hongbin had been supportive of this relationship and he enjoyed seeing that Wonshik was so happy now - but it was edging into territory they had never been in before. 

"Do you want him to meet Linah?" Hongbin said with a small smile, as he stirred whatever he was cooking - Wonshik was pretty sure it was kimchi and cheese jigae, but he never could be sure. "I mean you're her daddy so it's important that Hakyeon meets your daughter." 

"Y-yeah." He said with a small sigh. "I want him to meet her - but I was... Well I didn't know how you were going to feel and I know that she's not really mine." Wonshik bit his lip. "I love her - but I don't want to lose her and if being with him is going to take her away from me... I don't want to." 

"Wonshik, I'm not going to take her from you... We signed all those papers so you have legal rights to her. I love her and what's best for her is us two raising her. I did this with you - because you're my best friend and I _love_ Hakyeon. He's been amazing for you. And that has been amazing for Linah. Bring him over one day - if you want I can go out and you can introduce her to your boyfriend." Hongbin smiled. 

"You really don't have any issues?" 

"Why would I? I want you to be happy and he makes you happy." Hongbin smiled a little, "And I know that you've been seeing him for quite a while - so why would I have an issue with you bringing him into Linah's life?" Hongbin laughed, "and before you even think about it, I've known you were gay since we were like thirteen so, that really isn't a problem for me." 

Wonshik laughed a little, "fine, I don't know, I guess I just worried because I'm her parent." 

"Well she's your daughter and she _loves_ you." Hongbin smiled brightly. 

"You know Hongbin, maybe you should find someone to be with long term."


End file.
